Ordinary Miracles
by AriaBelikov
Summary: He hadn't thought about Kagome in years. She was just some girl he had fooled around with in high school, now fifteen years later, InuYasha Taisho, a member of the rich and famous Taisho family, is contacted about a young girl who happens to be her daughter and his . Could InuYasha's days as the biggest player/bachelor in Tokyo be over?
1. Chapter 1: The Call

Chapter One: The Call

Tokyo, Monday morning, 7:30 Inu's POV

My alarm went off telling me I had to get my ass up and going. I smashed my fist on the off button and crushed the stupid thing. What can I say I'm hanyou. I stretched only to feel the woman laying on my chest. When I sat up she mumbled something then turned over.

"Hey, get up wench." I said because I didn't know her name. I wasn't the romantic and loving type. I was more of a one night stand guy and never bothered to remember their names. A good lay was a good lay. I've been like that since high school.

Though there was one girl from high school that I couldn't help but remeber. She had been a year younger then me and I had wanted her. Of course I got her but for some reason her face would pop up in my mind same with her name, Kagome Higurashi. All I really remember was that she was pretty good for a virgin.

"Good morning baby." The female in my bed mumbled. I rolled my eyes as I turned to her. She was a blonde with one hell of a body. "I ain't your baby not hurry up and get going I got to leave."

"Wait… that's it?" she screeched. "After last night that's all I get?"

I glared at her. "Thanks for the fuck now get out."

She huffed and snatched up her cloths and began to dress. What was it with women? Why did they always want a damn relationship?

After the blonde left I was about to walk out the door to head to the office to see what my dad and brother wanted that was so important that I had to get up so damned early. But just as I was about to walk out the door my phone rang.

_Damn what is up with people today?_ I wondered as I picked up the landline. "What?" I snapped.

For a minute there was no answer then a woman spoke. "Is this Mr. InuYasha Taisho?"

I rolled my eyes. "The one and only."

"We have your daughter, Mika, here if you could come down to the child services office?"

I blinked then took the phone and looked at it like I had never seen it before.

"I'm sorry but I don't have a daughter." I said about to hang up the phone.

"Oh but you do, or at least her birth certificate names you the father."

I felt my legs go weak. Surely this was a mistake. I couldn't be a dad, I didn't know anything about kids. I growled. "Fine I'll be down there in a sec." then I slammed the phone down then called my dad. I guess that business meeting was going to have to wait.

"Taisho Inc., how may I help you?" my father's secretary answered the phone on the first ring. "Toga Taisho." I said then after a moment my father's boisterous voice came over the phone.

"Taisho."

"Dad, I can't make the meeting I-"

"InuYasha you have to be here boy, you own this company too you know."

I closed my eyes and breathed deep. I knew that he'd be pissed but hell obviously someone was trying to pass themselves off as a Taisho and I was going to nip this shit in the bud.

"Look dad I'm sorry but something came up and I'll try and make it before the end ok?"

I could here him growling on the other end but finally he huffed out a fine. Then I hung up and made my way to the stairs.

I lived in the southren wing of my family's mansion with it's own entrance and everything.

I got in my nice red sports car and drove down to the child services building wanting to get this misunderstanding over with.

* * *

Same day, Tokyo General, 8:00, Mika's POV

After they made the call I asked if I could go back to the hospital where my mom was still in critical condition. I looked through the window at her there comatose and bruised and battered. I hated to see her so frail and just… dead looking. Ever since I can remember my mom was the strongest person I knew.

"Miss Higurashi," I looked up at the officer who had drove me here. He was old but obviously still kicking, maybe late forties early fifties.

"He's there, we have to leave."

I sighed and blew a kiss to my mom. I don't know why they didn't just do what they usually do for kids with no parents, foster care, but no they decided to breakout the birth certificate to see if they could find my non existent father. All I knew about him was that he was some playboy my mom got mixed up with in high school.

I walked into the room where they had my father.

When I entered the first thing I saw was a head of long silver hair and dog ears on the top. Just like me.

"Miss. Higurashi, how is you mother doing?" the social worker asked. I shrugged. "No change."

Then the man stood and I saw he was rather handsome. Look at that he had my golden eyes to. I crossed my arms as I studied him.

He was hanyou. He had a chiseled jaw and a lean body build, and in his eyes I saw shock and then fear. He was scared of me Good.

* * *

Same time, Inu's POV

When I got to the office I was led to a little interview room and asked to wait. Apparently my so-called daughter had asked to go somewhere.

I glared at the woman in front of me as she talked on the phone. "Yes he's here, bring her back please. How is she?" the woman bowed her head. "All right bye," she then sat in front of me with a pitying look in her eyes. "I'm sorry Mr. Taisho, Mika will be here soon."

I crossed my arms I wasn't gonna just take this lady's word that I had a daughter. There was no way.

"Look besides a birth certificate, how do you people know she's mine?" I asked after a good twenty minutes of silence. I heard the sound of footsteps coming down the hall.

"Trust me, you can't deny her. I knew she was a Taisho as soon as I saw her."

Then the door opened behind me and the woman stood up. I stood up as well and turned around, fully prepared to scoff when I saw her.

She couldn't be more then fifteen, she had the Taisho looks. The silver hair, gold eyes, even had my ears. Her face was heart shaped and her top lip had a little dip at the top. She was dressed in skinny jeans, a red plaid shirt with the sleeves rolled up and a black vest over it and high tops on her feet. A beanie was stuffed in her front left pocket. And on her back she had a guitar case. Her hair was long and straight down to her lower back.

"Mika Higurashi," I jerked my head to the woman. Higurashi was Kagome's last name, "I'd like you to meet your father, InuYasha Taisho."

I looked back at the teenager expecting her to squeal at the fact that she was a Taisho but instead she gave the woman a blank look. "Ok, so can I go back now?"

I looked to the social worker. "Back where?" I asked.

I hadn't believed it when they told me that this girl was mine but look at her she can't be anyone else's unless my brother or father had had an affair which I doubt since my mother and sister-in-law were their mates. My father, brother, and I are the only ones left with that hair and eye color.

"Back to the hospital." Mika said,

"What where you doing in the hospital? " I asked her. She rolled her eyes. "My mom, Kagome, is there in critical condition." She said. "Otherwise I wouldn't be looking at your ugly face."

I cocked an eyebrow at her. Ok now I know she's mine she's even got my 'fuck you' attitude. "What's wrong with your mother?" I asked she glared at me. "None of your business. She'll be better soon and I can stay at the hospital until she can come home." This she said to the social worker.

"Miss. Higurashi, the hospital is not a hotel." Then she looked to me.

"Mr. Taisho either she goes to stay with you or she goes to a foster home until her mother recovers." I shook my head. Like I said I wasn't for kids but I could tell, my instinct could tell that this female was my pup and like hell she was going to a foster home.

"I'll take her, Mika your coming with me." She threw her head back and groaned. I took her arm in my hand and lead her to my car.

She threw her duffle bag in the back seat with her guitar and jumped in the front.

I drove down toward the office hoping my dad wasn't too pissed, cause when he saw the kid he was gonna blow.

"Where are we going?"

I glanced toward her. She had thrown her beanie on over ears but you could still tell she was a Taisho.

"Well, I did have to go to a meeting with my father and brother, so I have to try to make the last few minutes of it. You will wait in my office until I come to get you.

She propped her feet up on my dash bored. "Yay I get to sit in a stuffy office for hours." She said sarcastically. Damn this kid was a bitch.

When we got to Taisho Inc. I lead her to my office where she plopped in my chair and took out her guitar. "I'll be back."

Then I went to the meeting room where my father, brother, and other bored members were waiting.

"Ah, InuYasha, glad you could join us." Dad said as I sat at his left across from Sesshomaru. "Mind telling me what kept you?" Dad asked. "Later," I said as I scratched the back of my neck. "In my office."

The other two dog demons seemed to understand and nodded.

The meeting took about another hour and by the end I was ready to get something to eat but I still had to worry about Mika. Damn.

"Alright," my father said as he came to stand in front of me, he had his long hair in a high ponytail and his charcoal grey suite made it stand out. "What is going on?"

Sesshomaru came to stand next to our father. I took a deep breath and told them about what happened.

"I was on my way out the door when Children Services called. I have a fifteen year old daughter that has to stay with me for a while until her mother is out of the hospital."

I was expecting more of an agry reaction. You know they did?

They laughed at me. "Nice one son that's was so good!"

"I'M SERIOUSE!" I growled. "Look if you don't believe me she's in my office."

The two, still laughing, followed me to my office where we could slightly hear the sound of a guitar. I opened the door and my father and brother gawked. There was Mika, sitting on top of my desk playing her guitar and singing.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.

I wear the pain like a heavy coat.

I feel you everywhere I go.

I see your smile, I see your face,

I hear you laughin' in the rain.

I still can't believe you're gone.

It ain't fair: you died too young,

Like the story that had just begun,

But death tore the pages all away.

God knows how I miss you,

All the hell that I've been through,

Just knowin' no one could take your place.

An' sometimes I wonder,

Who'd you be today?

Would you see the world? Would you chase your dreams?

Settle down with a family,

I wonder what would you name your babies?

Some days the sky's so blue,

I feel like I can talk to you,

An' I know it might sound crazy.

It ain't fair: you died too young,

Like the story that had just begun,

But death tore the pages all away.

God knows how I miss you,

All the hell that I've been through,

Just knowin' no one could take your place.

An' sometimes I wonder,

Who you'd be today?

Today, today, today.

Today, today, today.

Sunny days seem to hurt the most.

I wear the pain like a heavy coat.

The only thing that gives me hope,

Is I know I'll see you again some day.

She finished her song then looked up. Her eyes where hard and cold.

"Are you done yet, cause I got somewhere to be."

I left my family in the doorway. I was getting sick of this attitude.

"Where the hell does a kid have to be?" She snarled at me.

"By my sick mother's side you dipshit!" I glared at her then walked over to her and pulled her hat off.

"Father, Sesshomaru, Meet Mika… My daughter."

Dad looked between me and Mika while Mika stood and crossed her arms over her chest and glared at the dog demon defiantly.

"InuYasha.." my father said as he stepped into the room and closed the door.

"What did you do?"

* * *

This story just came to me while I was watching a movie called ordinary miracles Let me know what you think and thinks for reading.

All the InuYasha characters belong to Rumiko Takahshi. Mika is mine.

the song is called 'who you'd be today' by Kenny Chesney (sp?)


	2. Chapter 2: Welcome to the Family?

Chapter Two: Welcome to the Family?

Monday September 23rd, Taisho Inc. Mika's POV

I stood with my arms crossed over my breasts as Mr. Taisho, The Toga Taisho, Lord of the West, stalked toward InuYasha; I refused to call him dad.

"What do you mean what did I do?" InuYasha practically shouted.

My golden eye darted between the two men. InuYasha was dressed in designer jeans and a silk red button up shirt where as my grandfather was in his nice charcoal grey pinstripe suite with a white tie.

I shifted my weight to my right foot and put my hands on my hips. I blew my bangs, which where swept to cover my left eye, out of my face.

I had to admit I like how flustered InuYasha was getting.

"You know what I mean InuYasha!" Mr. Taisho hollered back.

I grinned as my hateful side kicked in.

"I think its obvious, Mr. Taisho sir. Your son obviously doesn't know how to use a condom." I said with a grin. InuYasha glared at me and snapped his fangs, which for dogs pretty much was like a human saying shut your mouth… yeah as if.

"Well its true," I said as I sauntered over to my leather guitar case. "I mean you knew that my great grandfather did not condone birth control because he taught abstinence, you know old fashion and what not. And you must not have used a condom because," then I twirled to face the men with my hands to my sides. "Tadaaaaaa, here I am. I didn't grow in a cabbage patch you know."

InuYasha was red in the face and was growling like a pit bull. I shrugged innocently. "What? I'm just stating a fact."

"Damn it you little brat!" InuYasha shouted. "I'm you damn father weather you like it or not and you better damn well give me the respect I deserve!"

I quirked my eyebrow. "Are you done?" then I began stalking him. "The way I see it you don't deserve my respect you left my teen mother alone, knocked up in high school!" by now I was leaning over the desk glaring at him. "You have had no contact from her and flat out refused to answer her calls after you ditched her! And FYI, sperm don't count for much pal!"

I could see it in his eyes. Had I been an adult and male he'd have pounded me. Fine old man, bring it.

"That is enough you two!" Mr. Taisho demanded as he pulled me from InuYasha.

"InuYasha you are a thirty-three year old man so… ACT YOUR AGE!"

Then he turned to me. "Now Mika, who is your mother exactly?"

I sighed but I minded my manners I may hate InuYasha but I didn't have any beef with his dad.

"My mother's name is Kagome Higurashi." Mr. Taisho's eyes grew sad as if he had been afraid of my answer. He then looked toward InuYasha.

"You need to take responsibility now son. You shouldn't have touched that girl if you didn't intend to finish." He said, as he and InuYasha seem to communicate through looks alone. Then the older man gave a defeated sigh and then looked to me again.

"Ok sweetheart, where is your mother?"

"ICU at Tokyo General. She's in a coma."

"How did that happen?" the other man, InuYasha's brother, asked.

I looked to the tree sets of curious eyes all staring at me and I shifted my eyes away guiltily.

"I'd rather not say, her business and I don't need to spread it around."

Mr. Taisho then stood in front of me and lifted my face to look at him.

He gave me a stern look. "Do we need to watch out for someone trying to hurt you?" He asked as I noticed a protective spark in his eyes.

I turned from the dog demon. "Probably." Then I picked up my guitar and headed for the door. "Can we go? I'm hungry."

Same time, Inu's POV

The three of us watched as the teenager walked out of my office. She just implied someone might be after her and all she has to say is 'I'm hungry?' really? I looked to my father who gave me a disappointed glare.

"Sesshomaru," he said turning to my half brother. "Go and make sure Mika doesn't get into any trouble will you?"

Sesshomaru nodded his head and left following my daughter. Then father turned to me.

"InuYasha how could you?" I sat down in my chair and huffed. He was being completely unfair.

"Look all I did was have fun. It ain't my fault that the wench got pregnant!"

I turned my head and looked out the window hoping that dad would just drop it. I can dream right?

"You knew that girl was your mate and yet you used her. This is your fault InuYasha. That pup has grown up with a father because you were stupid and selfish."

I jumped up I was so angry. He's my father shouldn't he be taking my side and not the side of some stupid brat and her mother?

"Who said she was my mate? I sure as hell didn't!"

Father looked at me, his golden eyes clouded with anger and disappointment. More disappointment he has ever showed toward me.

"Even Sesshomaru and I could sense it, it was in her scent when she was a round you. And I'm not stupid boy; I know your nose is just as good as your brother's. You knew and you did it anyways. You left your mate with a child she wasn't ready to raise on her own. Thank god she turned out the way she is."

I rolled my eyes. "Oh yeah she's great a little bitchy but hey Sarcastic is always great."

"Use your nose boy! She doesn't smell like smoke, drugs, or alcohol, and she doesn't smell like men! She's pissed at you and I can understand that Hell I'm pissed at you!"

We stood there for a minute as the silence came and made it all awkward.

"Come on, let's get home. I'm sure your mother will want to meet her granddaughter." I nodded my head and walked after my father to the lobby.

Mika was sitting in the chair eating a bag of blue Doritos (I love those)

while Sesshomaru sat across from her.

I stopped and stared at her for a minute. She looked like her mother in the face. I lied when I said that all I could remember was what a good lay Kagome had been. No I remembered everything about her. Her smile, her scent, her voice, and I missed her. I knew she was my mate but I was just a senior in high school I hadn't been ready for my mate. I didn't want to be tied down to one female. That's why I treated Kagome so wrong. I was scared and I guess I completely scarred my child for life. She probably hates men because of me.

"So Mika are you ready to meet you grandma and aunt?" My father asked as he put his hand on Mika's shoulder. She shrugged.

"Whatever." Then she picked her guitar up and walked out to my car.

I followed my family out the doors.

As I got into the driver's seat Mika put her headphones in and pretty much ignored me. Great first start, I'm a natural huh?

"Just so we're clear I am not calling you dad, daddy, or pops. You are just the sperm donner." I cut my eyes toward the her. That had hurt but I'll die before I admit that to her.

This was going to be a long … damn how long was she going to be here?

* * *

Taisho Mansion, Uptown Tokyo, Garden District. September 23rd Monday, Mika's POV

Ok so I have always considered myself a down to earth person. I don't care about money or fancy clothes but when I saw the Taisho house my jaw dropped. It reminded me of those old castle like homes in England except this place was overflowing with gardens.

"Nice huh?" I looked over to InuYasha. The almost hour long drive home was spent in silence and now he was being cocky about a house that technically wasn't even his. "I've seen bigger." Then I pulled out my book poems I had been reading.

I heard InuYasha give a small growl.

We pulled up and I got my bags as the demons led me into their house.

"We're home!" Mr. Taisho called out then suddenly a little woman with the longest black hair I have ever seen came from the kitchen. "Welcome home, how was work?"

"Quiet interesting Izayoi," Sesshomaru said as he walked up to the woman and kissed her cheek. "Where is Rin?"

"She's upstairs in the nursery."

Sesshomaru gave a small smile then went upstairs.

Mr. Taisho hugged the woman, who I'm guessing is my grandmother, then she hugged InuYasha. "What did Sesshomaru mean Interesting?"

I watched as InuYasha kind winced at the question. So he's a mama's boy huh? Wonder what she'll think about me?

"Well darling, you remember the Higurashi girl?" Mr. Taisho said as he moved toward me.

Izayoi nodded as her eyes caught sight of me. "Well InuYasha got her pregnant." Then he put his hand between my shoulders and gentle pushed me toward the woman. "Izayoi, this is our granddaughter Mika Higurashi." She looked at me with tears building in her eyes.

"Oh my goodness you look so much like your mother." She then hugged me tight. It surprised me how they all seemed to actually remeber my mom. Then she looked at me with a smile. "Where is your mama sweetie?"

I lowered my gaze; I hated to repeat myself over and over about mom's condition. "She in the ICU and Tokyo General." Mrs. Taisho put a hand to her mouth is shock. "What happened?" I turned my head from her and didn't answer. Izayoi seemed to understand that I didn't want to talk about it so she put an arm around me.

"Let's get you settled, then we'll get you something to eat. What do you like?"

I couldn't help but smile. She reminded me of my mom and even a little of my grandma before she got sick. So I let her lead me to a spare room which was huge. It had a high ceiling that looked like it was being swirled, like Casper's room in the movie, and big queen size bed in the middle. Everything was light and cream colored. It was very pretty.

"Now let's see what we got here." She began to unpack my duffle.

"Oh Mrs. Taisho you don't have to I've got it."

She gave me a stern look. "Nonsense I want to help you feel at home dear. And it's Nana." She then kissed my forehead and began to put my clothes in the closet.

Not that I'd admit it out loud but I felt very much at home if only in her presence. But I still couldn't wait for mama to wake up so I could get out of here.

* * *

Chapter two is up. Thanks to all my reviewers and if there are any questions about the story or character feel free to ask. I do not own and of the InuYasha characters. Thanks for reading.


	3. Chapter 3: We Are Family

Chapter Three: Family

Tuesday September 24th 12:00, somewhere in downtown Tokyo,

In the dead of the cool September night a man with wavy black hair and blood red eyes was sitting next to his fireplace. He had his laptop on the coffee table across from him. It had been a week since he had attacked the Higurashi women. The mother still in a coma but the daughter seemed to worm her way into one of the most prominent families in the world. On his laptop he is staring at a picture of a young hanyou girl with long silver hair in a red Mercedes convertible and in the driver's seat was InuYasha Taisho the son of the Lord of the Western Lands and founder and co owner of Taisho Incorporated. The hanyou was also a co owner of the company and a notorious playboy among the females of Tokyo.

_I didn't think he'd have a thing for teenaged girls_, the man thought. _But then again Mika Higurashi is just as a beautiful as her mother, wonder if she'd be as fun as I thought her mother would be._

Then a frightening smile crossed the man's face. _I guess I'll have to find out. The mother got away but the daughter won't._

Tuesday September 24th 12:00, Taisho Manner, Inu's POV

I couldn't sleep. It seemed so strange to know that right across the hall my teenaged daughter was sleeping safe and warm.

I threw my blanket off, the scent of the woman I had had here in this very bed this morning now made me feel… sick. I opened the big oak door and crossed the hall and silently opened Mika's door. She was all balled up under the thick cream color down comforter and her face was cuddled into her plush, goose-feathered pillow. I walked over to the bed and stared down at her. She looked like her mother when she slept. She had the same child like innocence that Kagome had and I felt a jab of guilt pierce my heart.

Mika's ear twitched, as I got closer. She began to stir and mumble.

"No…" she whimpered in her sleep. I crouched down so I could hear her. "Don't hurt her… Stop hurting my mommy." I jerked back in shock. She was having a nightmare of someone hurting Kagome. I felt my demon blood rage at the thought of someone hurting my mate.

Another whimper from Mika brought me out of my angry thoughts and without another thought I brushed her hair back from her face and whispered soothing words.

"It's ok angel, daddy's here, no one is ever gonna hurt you again. You or mommy."

Mika settled down and seemed to sleep more peacefully after that. Maybe I wouldn't be half bad at this father thing after all.

I went back to my room as quietly as I came. And I once again found myself lying on my bed, a bed that I was defiantly changing the sheets on tomorrow. I found my mind wondering, what had I missed? I couldn't imagine Mika as a newborn pup, or a toddler. When did she take her first step? What where her first words?

Then my thoughts went to Kagome, my mate, the woman I used then threw away like all the others, how had she felt when she found out she was pregnant? Scared, happy? Could she have wanted to raise my daughter with me?

I took a deep breath then turned over. Tomorrow was gonna be interesting so I might as well get some sleep.

Tuesday September 24th 9:00 A.M. Mika's POV

I woke up to the sun blaring through my eyelids. Damn, I hate mornings. I thought as I drug myself out of bed. I straightened my black wife beater and my red plaid night pants and sluggishly made my way down the ridiculous staircase, I mean it was one of those that curved and there where like four floors so there was a landing at each floor and InuYasha and I where on the top floor.

As I made my way down the marble staircase monstrosity I could smell breakfast cooking and hear the voices of my estranged fraternal family.

"Do you think she's up yet?" I heard Nana ask as the sound of clanging pots and pans met my sensitive ears.

"Izzy," I hear Gramps, as he asked to be called, "Let her sleep as long as she likes, she's probably tired." I entered the enormous kitchen.

"She's awaaaakke!" Sesshomaru's pregnant wife, Rin, sang.

Apparently she and my mom had been close friends in high school along with someone named Sango.

Turned out my dear aunty Rin was Sesshomaru's destined mate, which means, she's the one meant to be his wife, lover, best friend, and mother of his children.

According to gramps, and Sesshomaru a mate is suppose to balance your soul, make you stronger while calming your demon. Other demons can sense when the male/female next to you is your mate so it kind of made me want to kill InuYasha when they said that my mom was his destined mate.

"Oh Mika sweet heart!" Nana ran over to me and squeezed me tight.

"How did you sleep little one?" Gramps asked as he put his dish in the sink. He was already dressed for work in a nice black suite that made his hair look like white snow and a red silk tie.

I grumbled. "I'm not alive, talk to me after I have a coke." I grumbled as I walked toward the fridge. "Caffeine good."

"Wouldn't coffee be a better pick me up?" InuYasha asked as he too was in a suite for work. I glared at him. "I hate coffee." Then I took a plate and sat down to eat.

As the men left for work Nana sat across from. She was dressed in a pair of nice mom jeans and a floral blouse her hair was straight and long down her back. "So I was thinking." She started. "How you and me go visit your mother in the hospital and me and your grandfather will take care of all the bills and what not." I looked at her and Aunt Rin. I knew they wanted to help but I was stubborn, I didn't take hand outs not even from family. I shook my head. "Mom and me will manage. We always do."

Nana shook her head but Aunt Rin spoke. "Mika, your family and family help each other. We love you and Kagome was the best friend I ever had and now I see why she didn't want to talk to me after InuYasha was a total man- hoe." I snickered at the fact that InuYasha's own sister called him a man-hoe.

I looked to the two women that where strangers but family at the same time. "When mom wakes up I'll talk to her about it."

"That's our girl!" Aunt Rin squealed as she hugged me as much as she could with a seventh month stomach.

"Now," Nana said as she wiped her hands. "Go get dressed and we'll go see Kagome." I nodded and ran up the stairs to do as told.

An hour later, on the way to Tokyo general, Izayoi's POV

I glanced to the teen seating across from in the towns car.

She was really beautiful. She reminded me a little of InuYasha when he was fifteen. He was just as reserved as Mika seemed to be but I could see that same loving soul in her like her mother. I had hoped that Kagome would have been enough to change InuYasha from his partying but he had ran as soon as he realized that he had his mate right there with him.

Maybe Mika and Kagome would be enough to change my little boy.

She was wearing a red button up shirt with a black Mortal Instruments movie T-shirt. She was wearing some holy skinny jeans and high tops.

"So Mika, how long has your mama been in a coma?"

She looked at me with sad eyes.

"Almost a week now."

I was very uneasy about the girl who I had at one time seen as another daughter in the hospital.

"What happened?" I asked her.

She took a deep breath. "We were jumped walking home from my mom's waitressing job one night." My eye widened. "Jumped?"

"Yeah, I didn't know him but he hit mom on the back of the head and I jumped on him trying to get him away from her. He hit me with his head hard, and then he threw me off. I broke my wrist and he started kicking my mom. I clawed him and then when I got between the two I called the cops and he ran."

We stopped at the hospital and the chuffer came and opened the door. Mika grabbed her messenger bag and hopped out first.

I followed her up to Kagome's room.

When we entered the room a nurse was there checking everything around the young woman.

The nurse looked up. "Oh I'm sorry only family is allowed."

"Oh this is her daughter and I'm her mother-in-law." The nurse nodded.

"Ok, well her stats are looking good and her injuries are healing very well. There is no brain damage that we can see at this time so she should wake up soon and we'll know for sure if she does have any brain injures." Mika nodded with a relieved look on her face.

"Thanks," then she took at seat at her mother's side and held her hand.

I sat by the window and watched the mother and daughter hoping everything turned out alright for my sweet grandbaby.

Same time Mika's POV

I started talking to mom like I always did. I guess I was afraid that she'd forget me so I talked.

"I'm ok mom, child services called the Taishos, I'm living with them now and I have to ask what did you see in InuYasha? He's a jerk. I love you and I can't wait to see your big beautiful brown eyes again. And I'll protect you better after you get out of here." I leaned down and kissed mama's head, her soft black hair against my lips. "I love you."

Then I got up, ready to leave. Nana stopped by the bed and kissed my mother's head to.

"Don't you worry about a thing sweetie, we'll take good care of Mika. She's so beautiful. Thank you for giving us such a wonderful little girl to call our own. We love you."

Then she turned to me with a smile.

"How about lunch? We have something to discuss." Then we left the hospital.

And man Nana had a surprise for me.

* * *

Two chapters in a day man my juices are flowing like a river lol.

Thanks for all of my reviews I'm glad you all like this story. I was going for something different then the norm so you got this. Lol Thanks for reading and I love you all in a platonic way lol ;)


	4. Chapter 4: Not a Taisho!

Chapter Four: Not A Taisho

Tuesday September 24th, Shikon Academy, Mika's POV, 9:30

I just stared at the huge private school. Izayoi wanted me to go here?

Was she nuts? I mean I didn't really have friends in my little public school in downtown Tokyo but hell at least people knew not to bother me. Demons may be accepted members of society but both demons and humans still looked down on half demons. The humans in my school knew me from elementary school so when we were kids they'd beat up on me but when I got stronger and braver they became afraid and avoided me.

But Shikon Academy was a school where slayers, monks, priestesses and demons and half demons went. I'd be fresh meat, road kill. It'd be grade school all over again.

"What do you think?" Nana said as she just barely held her excitement in. I was speechless. "Your father and grandfather and I thought you'd get more out of Shikon then you would your public school."

I turned to her she was smiling. Why was she smiling? I was going to get killed! I didn't think as my fears spoke for me.

"Are you people crazy!?" I asked. "They are going to kill me in there, it took me until sixth grade to get the humans to stop beating the crap out of me everyday!" Izayoi flinched back, shocked at me reaction.

"There are demons in there! They'll beat the shit out of me until I won't look even remotely human!" I then got back into the car. I could smell the sadness and hurt I had inflicted on my grandmother but hell what were these idiots thinking? Surely at the very least InuYasha should know what its like with other demons. You always have to prove yourself and I already have what I want where school is concerned. To be left alone!

The ride home was in silence I good smell the regret pouring off the older woman across from me. Good maybe they'd finally just throw me out and stay out of my life like they have for the last fifteen years.

I didn't need them. I may have their blood in my veins but I am not one of them. I'm just another outcast. I'm no Taisho.

When we got to the house I made a beeline for the stairs. Maybe if I were lucky they'd forget I even existed let alone was upstairs.

A girl could dream right?

September 24th, Taisho Manner, 9:00 P.M. InuYasha's Pov

I walked in the door completely exhausted. I usually didn't do much with the company. On the side of being the Lord Of the West my father had started Taisho Inc., which had, began as a little music club. Now we did everything from fashion and music to baby bottles and diapers.

I usually left the company to my father and brother. But dad had sat me down and flat out told me that if I wanted to be someone that Mika could see as a father and be proud of, which I wanted more then anything, I needed to give up the women and the clubbing and work my ass off to prove that I wanted to take care of her and her mother. So to do just that I had worked overtime at the office going over some new artist's new album, which meant I was being bitched at by her manager, a short man with the high squeaky voice of a piglet.

I walked into the kitchen where my mother was sipping a cup of tea. I took a tired sniff and found Sesshomaru in his room with Rin and father in his study.

I shuffled over to my mother. She was probably the only woman that I had ever seen as more then something to play with, except Kagome. She was beautiful and kind and she had always been there with a kiss on my nose and hug when I needed it. I swooped down and planted a soft kiss to her cheek then nuzzled her face the way I use to as a pup. That's when I caught the scent coming off her.

She smelled of sadness and regret and even a little bit of… Shame?

"What's wrong mama?" I asked as I put a protective arm around my tiny mother. She was small, petite much the same as Kagome had been. In fact Kagome reminded me a lot of my mother sometimes while we dated. She gave a heavy sigh and rubbed her face with her hands.

"I'm afraid I've upset Mika."

I chuckled. "So what happened? She didn't wanna ride in the town car?" I asked thinking that maybe mom had been more worried that she'd do something and was worrying about nothing."

She gave me a sad smile. "I showed her Shikon Academy, told her we wanted to send her there." I shrugged to say 'ok…and?'

"She wasn't happy. She said that we were crazy and that she didn't like getting beat up everyday. She was so angry and she just yelled like I had planned for her to be killed myself."

By this point mom had silent tears going down her cheeks. I didn't like it. She was my mother and I was an overprotective bastard when it came to people I loved.

Then my angry thoughts went to Mika. How dare she talk that way to my mother! I was getting sick and tired of her attitude and I'd be damned if she didn't go to Shikon.

I had gone there, Sesshomaru had gone there, so had Sango and Miroku and even Kagome and we had turned out just fucking fine.

With a scowl on my face and my fists clinched I walked pass my mother.

"InuYasha, baby calm down." I looked back at her. "The pup disrespected you and she's gonna pay."

Mom ran to block my way. "InuYasha, she was upset, she probably felt trapped and overwhelmed." I growled.

She was a teenager that needed her fucking attitude knocked down a hell of a lot. Here I was trying to change to be someone worthy of her and Kagome and the little brat disrespects my mother and family.

"I'm not gonna hurt her mom, she's my pup for kami's sake. But I'm not gonna let her get away with a fucking temper tantrum either."

Then I brushed past her and headed to Mika's bedroom.

I didn't even knock as I swung the door opened only to see her standing, her back to her full-length mirror her nightshirt pulled over her head so her back was exposed. And what I saw made me freeze.

I could see the material and straps of her black bra but what made me want to kill someone were the yellow and sick green bruises all over her back from shoulder to the waist band of her red plaid flannel night pants.

Mika didn't even budge she was looking at her back in the mirror and she looked so sad and depressed. I could scent the shame, the fear and most of all, self-hatred coming off her scent in waves.

I quickly closed the door and made my way to her. I took her by her shoulders and turned her so I could see her back full on.

"What the hell is this pup? Who did this to you!?"

She only let her arms dropped so her tank top lowered a little more but not much. She looked at me with dead eyes.

"Stupid half breed," she said in a detached voice. "That's what they said while they hit me." I felt my heart drop to my feet.

I knew hanyous weren't accepted, they may not be killed at birth like they were in the feudal era but they weren't always treated well either. I had had the Taisho name to protect me from most of the physical attacks except those I had started when I'd retaliate to some smart-ass comment that some idiot made.

I turned her to face me and then took her face in my hands. "Who. Did. This?" She closed her eyes then opened them again and I saw her hiding her pain and her fear just like Kagome use to hide her hurt when someone said something rude to her. Then she pulled her shirt back on.

"It's nothing," She began. "I fell back and landed on some gravel. I'm fine."

I gave a dangerous growl. "DON'T YOU DARE LIE TO ME!" I shouted at her and she flinched back and covered her sensitive ears. I knew I was probably not making her feel confident to tell me who hurt her but I couldn't help it. She was my daughter, my pup, my little girl, I needed to protect her.

It was ingrained in my instincts my demon howled for the blood of the ones who dared to put their hands on my pup!

I hadn't been there for fifteen years I was going to be here now!

She glared at me then and bared her fangs at me. I saw the same fire that Kagome use to get when I'd piss her off.

"What do you care anyway?" She snapped. "You're just some fucking man whore that can't keep it in his pants long enough to think about the people who actually need him!"

She had tears running down her face. She had never struck me as the type to cry easily but I could see it now. I could see the vulnerable little girl who had needed me, her father, and I hadn't been there.

"You're right." I said calmly. "But I want to change, Mika, I want to be someone you can come to for protection. If someone is hurting you I want to know about it."

She shook her head and her salty tears feel even faster. "It happened almost two weeks ago so it doesn't matter." She whimpered. "It never mattered to anyone but Mama and I'd never let her see any of my wounds if I could help it."

I was up in a minute my hands clutching her shoulders again. "Did you get these at school?" I asked seriously. "Mika if you go to Shikon academy this won't happen."

She glared at me. "It might have been that way for you but that's because you're a Taisho, no one would dare lay a hand to one of the princes of the west."

"Damn it pup, you're a Taisho too!" I practically screamed. Was she so dense that she didn't realize that she was a member of this family too?

Then she said something that cut me to the heart.

"I'm no Taisho and I never wanted to be! I'm a Higurashi!"

Same time, Mika's Pov.

His eyes widened in shock and his mouth fell open as if he couldn't believe what I had just said.

But I wasn't like him, I hated my half demon blood, it gave people the right to hurt me and say those disgusting things about my mother.

I closed my eyes as the faces of the boys no more then a year older then me, that beat me three days before mom and I where attacked. They had asked me if I thought mom would let them give her a go as they punched and kicked at me, mostly on my back since I protected my belly on instinct. They'd called her a demon's whore for birthing me. Just like they use to in the past when no one wanted a hanyou not even their mothers.

I opened my eyes to see him staring at me with rage and pain. But he didn't have the right to feel that way. He barely knew me. Hell he didn't even know my middle name.

"Just go away," I whimpered as I sunk to the floor. He stood. "You will go to Shikon Academy and if I learn anyone there mistreats you they'll pay Mika, you are a Taisho whether you want to be or not."

Then he knelt next to me and picked me up in his arms and placed me on my bed. Then he kissed my head and got up and left like I asked and I began to cry.

I cried for him because he had made such a mess of our lives.

Cried for Mama because she had believed that he had loved her only for her heart and future to be shattered.

And I cried for me because I was just the bastard daughter of a half-breed that never should have been born.

And as I cried I curled up in my bed on top of the blankets and fell asleep while the tears still flowed like a river of pain that never ran dry.

* * *

Ok. Here is chapter four. Sorry it took so long but it's done. Now we are getting more into Mika's past and her life before she came to InuYasha. Please leave me a review so I'll know what you think. Thanks for reading.


	5. Chapter 5: Shikon Academy

Chapter Five: Shikon Academy

Wednesday, September 25th, 6:00 A.M. InuYasha's Pov

I woke up earlier then I normally would on my own but today was the day that Mika would start going to Shikon Academy and I wanted to drive her there myself.

I got up and went to the adjourning bathroom and took my shower and brushed my teeth. The whole time I thought about the night before when I saw Mika's back. She said she fell but I knew a beating when I saw it. I took a few and gave a few in my day… ok I still got into fistfights. Maybe when she woke up Kagome could tell me if she knew the little punks that liked to beat up on little girls.

Once I finished my teeth I went to my closet and picked out my cloths for today.

It was suppose to be chilly today so I picked a black V-neck with a red button up and black jeans and my sneakers.

Once dressed I went next door to wake Mika. I opened the door and flicked on the light. "Oi pup time to get up." Mika groaned then buried her head under her pillow. I growled out a warning as I walked over and grabbed the comforter off the bed entirely.

Mika gave a gasp of surprise as her hand searched for her blanket. Sometime during the night she had gotten up and changed from her night pants to night shorts that came up to about mid thigh.

"Wakey, wakey. Come on Mika, time for school." She opened one eye and glared at me.

"You don't need me to drive you. Just because you failed don't mean I have to hold your hand." She said.

I closed my eyes and took a deep breath. Over the years I hadn't gotten very good at keeping my temper under control.

"Pup get your ass up now." She turned over so her back was to me and ignored me. I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Mika, you either get the hell up or I'm gonna throw you over my shoulder and you can go to school in you pajamas which means I'll probably have to kill some hormone driven teenage idiots."

The silver haired teen growled at me but got up.

I grinned feeing rather proud of my accomplishment.

"Shikon academy is maybe a fifteen minute drive so we are gonna leave a 7:15. Get dressed and get down stairs." Then I left the young hanyou to do whatever girls did in the morning.

I walked down the stairs and was greeted by Rosa the maid.

She was a middle-aged woman with two twin nekohanyou boys. She had pale skin and inky black hair.

"Good morning Mr. Taisho you're up early." I smirked at the woman.

"It's Mika's first day at Shikon." I answered the older woman gave me a knowing smile. "And you're just giddy about seeing her off huh?"

I could feel the blush heat up my face. Was I so easy to read?

I shrugged my shoulders. "I just wanna make sure the little wench doesn't skip out."

Rosa chuckled. "I remember Ken and Kio's first day of school, they refused to let me go for a good four minutes. Of course they were five or six going into the first grade."

My expression fell just a little. What was Mika's first day of school like? Did she cling to Kagome and cry about being left alone?

Suddenly I heard a certain snarky teenager bark at me. "I'm ready to go jerk face." I turned to look at her. She had her silver hair in a long braid over her right shoulder and red t-shirt with black and white roses on it and over that she had a leather jacket. She wore distressed capris and brown leather combat boots that went to her ankle. She also had a leather messenger bag draped across her upper body.

I nodded. "Lets go then." I walked toward the door to the garage. I glanced behind me to see Rosa giving Mika a muffin and some words of encouragement.

"My boys are about your age, if you need anything just look for Ken or Kio alright sweetie?"

Mika followed me to my red mustang and she slid onto the black leather seats. As soon as the garage doors were up I zoomed out of the house and out the gate.

Same time, Mika's Pov

I stared out the window as my mind raced with my insecurities and fears. Mama always told me that I was my father's daughter. She had told me that at times InuYasha hadn't felt very confident in himself and that's why he would be so reckless and over confident to hide his insecurities. I suppose I do the same. I've always pushed people away. The only person I'd ever felt safe and myself with was mama… and Suki. But she was gone.

"So I was thinking that I would walk in with you to the office… maybe even to your class room. What do you think?"

I gave him a blank look. What was I seven? Didn't he know that I was a fifteen-year-old girl? Hell I was turning sixteen next month!

He began to sweat. Was he more nervous then me? "I'll be fine." I said. The last thing I needed was for people to think I was some charity case or gold digging ho trying to get my fifteen minutes of fame by having 'the InuYasha Taisho' drive me to school.

He glanced at me out of the corner of his eye. "Look Mika, about last night-" "Just don't talk about it." I glared at him what happens when people decided that I need to be punished for 'defiling the pure human blood line' I never spoke of it. "I can take of myself and don't need anyone fighting my battles. So just butt out."

The rest of the ride was quiet.

He stopped in front of the school that Izayoi had shown me the day before. He parked and got out. Obviously he didn't know what 'I'll be fine' means.

We walked into the building, InuYasha behind me with a hand on my shoulder and yup, people where staring.

"Isn't that InuYasha Taisho?" my ear twitched as the whispers reached my ears. "Yeah but whose the chick?"

I felt my face go red and I cut my eyes to InuYasha. He was completely ignoring the comments but I knew he heard them because his ears where flinching and twitching like mine.

We came to a door that said office on the front. InuYasha opened it and allowed me to go in before him.

I looked around. It wasn't half bad; there was a desk right when you came in and two inner offices for the principle and vice principle.

Behind the desk was a red head woman who, from her scent, must be a wolf demon.

"Yo, Ayame." InuYasha said as he lend against the desk. Should it surprise me that the player knows the pretty lady? I don't think so.

"Inu, what are you doing here?" 'Ayame' asked as she smiled up at the hanyou male. InuYasha looked over at me with a stupid grin on his face.

"I'm here to make sure my daughter gets everything she needs for her first day." Ayame blinked.

"Daughter?" she asked as she looked over to me as well. "Holy crap! So that's what you'd look like as a girl. You know we use to wonder about that when you weren't around."

I lifted a brow at the strange woman. InuYasha growled. "Wonder my ass! You mean that dumbass wolf Kouga use to make those smartass comments!"

Ayame rolled her eyes. "You know I still haven't forgiven you two for going at it at our wedding." InuYasha turned his nose up. "Feh!"

Ayame then smiled at me benevolently. "So you're Mika Higurashi right?" I nodded as I eyed her. She seemed nice but you never know with demons. They can be just as two faced as humans.

"Well if your anything like Kagome you'll be fine. Now this Baka well he's warped so if you're like him...I'm sorry."

"WHAT DO YOU MEAN WARPED?!WHAT DO YOU MEAN YOU'RE SORRY!?" InuYasha asked as his face went red.

Ayame gave him a deadpan look. "Do you really want me to explain?"

Again InuYasha went quiet.

"Here you go hon, here is you schedule, a map of the school and a rule book." I took the papers and book and looked them over with InuYasha looking over my shoulder.

"I have a music class?" I looked to Ayame again who nodded. "Yeah Mrs. T said you were talented so we gave you a music elective."

I was actually very touched that Izayoi would think about my love of music.

Suddenly the principle's door opened and out walked an old woman dressed like a Shinto priestess. She had grey hair and an eye missing.

"Oi!" InuYasha said. "You're still alive old hag?" The woman sighed and walked over to us. "Ah InuYasha, must ye treat an old woman thus?"

InuYasha rolled his eyes. "You're like what a hundred?" the woman didn't dignify that with an answer. Instead she turned to me. "Ah ye must be Mika, yes ye grandmother informed me of your background when she enrolled ye." I stiffened as she mentioned my background like I was some delinquent that needed to be watched.

"Ye mother was one of our top Priestesses here, she was very powerful."

I widened my eyes. I knew mom was a miko but she never said she was top class.

"She even out did my younger sister Kikyo and she had been training since she was young." I gave a small smile. I loved hearing about my mom when she was young, before I came and complicated everything.

"Ye may call me Kaeda child." She said as she turned back to InuYasha.

"I suppose ye will demand to walk her to her first class." He nodded.

"She's taking combat too right?" he asked as he took my class schedule from me. "Aye, we will test her to see what weapon she should use."

InuYasha shook his head. "She'll use Tessiga. It's her birth right after all." Kaeda sighed. "As ye wish. Now ye best be off class will start soon."

Same time InuYasha's Pov

I walked with Mika out of the office but made a beeline for the car dragging the girl behind me.

She leaned against the car with her arms crossed as if she didn't wanna be here, which I guess she didn't. Oh well.

"Here." I said as handed her Tessiga. She took the sword and looked up at me.

"It's my sword that my father had made for me when I was born. It's made from his fang. By birth rite it's yours." She took the old sword and rolled her delicate shoulders. "Whatever." She said.

"Well lets get you to class huh?" I said as I led her back to the school. I led her to room 101. It was her homeroom and when I opened the door I was pissed there was Kouga Garou, Ayame's husband.

Kouga and I had always been at odds; he had wanted Kagome for most of our high school lives.

"Well, well if ain't mutt-face." The wolf said with a teasing tone in his voice. I sneered at him.

"What's up wolf?" Kouga turned to face me fully and I could practically taste the interest that his students had in our little face off. Sesshomaru and I were practically legends here after all.

"What are you even doing here anyway?" Kouga asked as he leaned against his desk.

"I'm here dropping off mine and KAGOME's daughter." I said putting stress on Kagome's name. I wanted the damn bastard to know that it was my child Kagome mothered. I saw the irritation spark in his ice blue eyes. Suddenly Mika shoved past me.

"Thanks you can leave now." She snapped. Then she walked over to Kouga to hand him her paper she needed him to sign.

'Don't let wolf near pup!'

My demon began to stir at the thought of a rival male too close to my pup but I had to remember that he was mated to Ayame now and was no danger to Mika.

"Alright Miss Higurashi, since you're smart and go by Kagome's last name I'll be nice. Besides it's not your fault that your father is an idiot."

I growled at him as I walked over to Mika. I planted a kiss on the crown of her head. "I'll be here to get you a three." Then I left hoping my actions made it clear that Mika was off limits both as a fight target and also for any 'younger versions of me' in this school.

As I got in my car I decided I'd go see Kagome. It was still hard for me to believe that Kagome was the mother of my child and that she was hurt.

Around 8:06 I pulled into the hospital parking lot and entered the building. I went to the receptionist in the intensive care unit.

"Hi, I'm looking for Kagome Higurashi." I said. The nurse then looked at a file.

"Are you family?" she asked as she looked up at me. She was human.

"I'm her mate." I answered back automatically.

She nodded and didn't question me. "She's in room 304." I nodded then walked down the hall to see her door. I didn't even look in the window as I walked in to see a male doctor, a panther youkai, looking at charts and… talking? I moved into the room to see that Kagome was no longer in a coma. She was sitting up; still looking beat up, but healthy.

The doctor caught my scent before Kagome saw me.

"Well, it looks like the lovely lady has a visitor." Kagome looked over at me to see me standing there. She seemed to go a little pale and it made my heart break. I didn't want her to be afraid of me. She was my mate and the mother of my child she should feel safe with me.

I looked to the doctor and gave him a suspicious look. I didn't like another male around my mate.

"How is she?" I asked as I strolled into the room. Obviously sensing the mate bond between us he nodded and began to explain her injuries.

"Well, she has some massive bruising around her stomach to her back and her right shoulder is still healing from when it was dislocated, she had a mild concussion but that was all the head trauma she had, she has a fractured wrist and a couple of cracked ribs. All in all she's rather lucky. She could have been killed had her daughter not been there."

I nodded then trained my eyes on Kagome.

"I'll just leave you two alone for now." The Doctor said as he turned to Kagome. "A nurse will be up in a few minutes to take your blood pressure."

He left us then and Kagome turned to me. We stared at each other for what felt like forever and then she did something that made my heart beat a hundred times faster.

"Hello InuYasha."

She spoke.

* * *

So I'm finally done with Chapter Five, YAY! Ok so please review and any questions you have feel free to ask. I do not own any of the InuYasha characters but Mika is mine. Thank for reading!


	6. Chapter 6: Answers of the Past

Chapter Six: Answers of the Past

September 25th 10:30 A.M. Shikon Academy, Mika POV

I hated InuYasha Taisho. I thought as I tried to pay attention to the female demon as she taught on Shakespeare though I was being distracted by the whispering my peers where exchanging back and forth.

_"Who is the new girl?"_ I heard one girl from behind me ask.

_"I think she's a Higurashi, but get this InuYasha Taisho brought her to school."_

_"No way! Man I hear he is so dreamy."_

_"Dude the new chick is hot." _A guy asked.

_"I know right, and if she's with Taisho she must be pretty damn good if you know what I mean."_

I felt my eye twitch at the suggestive tone in the voices of the two boys talking about my 'talent' in the bedroom.

Sometimes I think men are just a bunch of sickos that need have some sense beaten into them.

"Miss. Higurashi." I looked up to the teacher. She had red eyes and long wavy black hair. I think she had said her name was Ms. Abi. "Please recite the prologue of Romeo and Juliet."

I got up and lifted the book and took a deep breath. I wasn't shy when it came to talking or performing in front of people but this kids here made me uneasy.

"Two households, both alike in dignity,

In fair Verona, where we lay our scene,

From ancient grudge break to new mutiny,

Where civil blood makes civil hands unclean.

From forth the fatal loins of these two foes

A pair of star-cross'd lovers take their life;

Whose misadventured piteous overthrows

Do with their death bury their parents' strife.

The fearful passage of their death-mark'd love,

And the continuance of their parents' rage,

Which, but their children's end, nought could remove,

Is now the two hours' traffic of our stage;

The which if you with patient ears attend,

What here shall miss, our toil shall strive to mend."

Ms. Abi nodded as she paced in front of the bored. "Now explain that stanza for me. What do you think it means?"

I took a deep breath and replayed the stanza in my head.

"The feud between the Montagues and the Capulets is a very old one, its ingrained in their blood. But from these warring families a man and woman fall in love."

Abi nodded and gestured me to continue.

"When it says civil blood makes civil hands unclean it means that the Montagues and Capulets have killed each other so thus their hands where tainted with the blood of the innocent. From the beginning Romeo and Juliet's love was marked for tragedy they pretty much sabotage themselves over and over but in the end their death brings an end to the feud and brings peace to Verona."

"Very good Ms. Higurashi. Tell me what do you think of some of the mistakes made by both Romeo and Juliet?"

I sat down as I thought out my answer.

"They were simple little mistakes that could have been avoided. Romeo, to me, seemed like a fickle little idiot."

I could tell some of the more romantic minded girls did not like me dissing Romeo.

"Why do you say that?" Ms. Abi asked as she sat at her desk.

I shrugged. "First off, he was in love with Juliet's cousin then he sees Juliet for a split second and boom, he's fallen for her. He obviously doesn't know what commitment is. Then he marries her in secret instead of trying to prove himself to her family. They could have easily ended the feud had they simply talked to their families with a united front. Instead they acted like immature kids and eloped. THEN Romeo kills his wife's cousin and gets his butt banished. Then Juliet like a stupid bimbo goes and buys a poison to fake her own death without sending a competent messenger to Romeo. Then Romeo kills himself then she does the same."

Ms. Abi nodded. "So you are saying that the two lovers went about things the wrong way?" I nodded. "But not just them. This whole story is full of idiots. Juliet's parents trying to force her hand and just the families in general. It's pretty sad the their kids had to die to get them to act their ages."

Again Ms. Abi Smiled and nodded. "It's nice to hear such interesting point of view. Welcome to Shikon Academy Ms. Higurashi.

I blushed slightly. I'll admit it that I was kind of a teacher's pet, when the teacher wasn't a racist bastard, and I tend to do well in school.

Then the bell rang and as I put my things in my bag a boy and girl that had to be twins considering how similar they looked.

"Hi," the girl said with a smile. I could sense a great deal of spiritual energy coming off of them in waves. "Hi?" I said, as I stayed alert.

"So you're Mika Taisho?"

I stiffened. "Higurashi."

The girl nodded. She was pretty. She had long chocolate brown hair that she had pulled up in a ponytail with Amethyst colored eyes her brother had midnight black hair and the same colored eyes.

"My you are such a beauty." The boy said as he kneeled and took my hand. "Would you bare my child?"

The girl rolled her eyes and smacked him on the head. "Roku, you need to stop being a damned perv! Mom told you not to ask her that or Uncle Yash would kill you!"

The boy gave a small chuckle. "Hehe, yeah you aren't gonna tell him right Ai?"

Ai rolled her eyes. "Sorry about my brother. He gets his habits from our father." I kept my eyes on her and the boy. I wasn't use to people just coming up to me to make conversation. No this usually led to me being jumped and bullied. I stilled had scars from some of the times I had been attacked.

"Yeah," the guy, Roku, then looked at me with a smile. "Yeah our parents are friends with your dad and our mom was friends with your mom too." Grimaced when he called InuYasha my dad.

"Should that surprise me that a player and a pervert where friends?" I looked to Ai and she gave me an amused smile.

"Your father is actually our god father." Ai said as we began to walk out of the class rom. Actually I was trying to walk away and they followed me… Like puppies… this look weird to anyone else?

"So Mika, has your mom woken up yet?" Roku asked and I turned on the twins without hesitation. "Look say what you want about me but you leave my mom alone got it?" Ai gave me a hurt look.

"Mika, we didn't mean anything by it. Our mom told us about Kagome-san and we were just concerned."

I glared at the fact that these people didn't know how to leave things alone.

"I don't know what you two are up to but I'm not stupid I won't be taken for a fool." Then I walked away. Unaware that the twins where watching me leave.

Ai's POV

I watched as the young hanyou left. She seemed so much like Uncle Yash.

"Man, she's a spit fire huh?"

I looked to my brother. "Well mama did say that she might be like this since she hadn't grown up like uncle Yash had. I mean he was in a family with both parents and a brother that loved him and he was still closed off and defensive around people he didn't know."

My brother nodded as he adjusted his backpack. "So we each have a few classes with her and so does Sayuri between the three of us she won't necessarily be alone. So we can just make sure she won't be harassed."

I nodded I hoped that we could gain Mika's trust but if she was like Uncle Yash she was gonna be a hard nut to crack.

Same time Tokyo General, Kagome's POV

I had woken up to the sounds of a heart monitor. It had taken a minute to remember what had happened but when it all came back I began to wonder where Mika was. She was my baby, my world I hoped that Naraku hadn't hurt her. Before I had the chance to panic a panther demon came into the room with a clip bord and a white lab coat.

"Do you know where my daughter is?" I said as soon as I realized that he was my doctor. The demon gave me a kind smile as his yellow green eyes seemed to glow.

"The young dog hanyou that came in with you? She's fine, child services has placed her with a family until you are able to go home. She comes to see you about everyday." I released the breath I had been holding.

He began to flip through my charts as I painfully sat up. Damn Naraku had really done a number on me.

Suddenly the doctor lifted his eyes to the door then gave a smile.

"Seems the pretty lady has a visitor."

I gave him a confused look then looked to the door to see the one person that had caused me so much pain yet I couldn't hate him. There standing in the door was the only man that I had ever been with, the one who still held my broken heart in the palm of his hands, the father of my child, InuYasha Taisho.

InuYasha glanced to me then glared at the doctor.

"How is she?" he asked as if I was still sleeping. The doctor didn't even question who he was to me and began to rattle off my condition my injuries and even when I was expected to return home.

Then the doctor left while being careful to keep his eyes adverted from me. He was treating me like I was InuYasha's mate.

Once we where alone I looked directly at the hanyou who had stolen my heart then pummeled it into the dirt and left me with nothing to remember him by except a golden eyed, silver haired little girl with a sweet smile and adorable puppy ears.

"Hello InuYasha." I said and I saw him stiffen at my voice.

InuYasha's Pov, Same time

I took a deep breath as I watched the woman who had been plaguing me mind for fifteen years.

Kagome Higurashi was the only woman I had every been careless with. Every other girl I had had I had always used protection. I hadn't been ready for a kid but while I had been with Kagome my instincts had literally not allowed me to use a stupid condom, hell when Kagome and I had finally had sex my demon had forced it's way out and taken her but I had managed to gain control before I had marked her. I had known that she was my mate, my true mate, but I hadn't been ready or willing to give up my partying.

As I looked at her memories of the two us began to flow through my mind.

_FB_

_"Look InuYasha!" I looked up as Kagome pointed to a falling star. "Hurry make a wish!" then my girlfriend clasped her hands together and prayed._

_I chuckled. "You don't really believe that a falling star can grant wishes do you?" I asked._

_ She was so beautiful as I watched her eye sparkle in the starlight. Her hair was in a French braid the exposed her neck and I felt my demon purr._

_ She's meant to be mine! Then just as fast as the thought cam I shook it from my head. What was that?! She's just another girl I'm gonna fuck then leave!_

_FB2_

_I was stomping down the hall. I could feel my youkai swirl around me in anger. Damn wolf how dare he say that!_

_Suddenly I felt delicate hands on my shoulders. I turned around and growled. All I wanted was to be alone. But when I saw Kagome. She didn't flinch from my snarl or get angry at me instead she hugged my waist._

_"Don't pay Kouga any mind." She said as she cuddled into my rigid body. "He shouldn't have said those things. You are not a worthless half-breed InuYasha. You are a kind and handsome hanyou that is meant to do great things and I don't know anyone more deserving of love then you."_

_I held her to me. No one but mom had ever said things like that. Sometimes it was so hard to tell myself that she didn't really mean anything._

**_Mate_**_. I shook the very thought from my head. But I didn't relinquish my hold on her she was like a life line._

_FB3_

_Inu-YASHA!_

_I collapsed on the young woman below me as the high of our love making began to crash down on me._

_I had just barely managed to snatch my control back from my demon half. I couldn't move as I listened to Kagome gasping as she held me in her arms. I couldn't help feeling so safe and warm here but I refused to allow this to last. I had what I wanted and now I could move on._

_I began to pull from her only to feel our mingled fluids coat our thighs and neither regions._

_Damn, stupid youkai I didn't get the chance to put the damn condom on._

FB Ends

If only I knew what would come of that day I would have never left her.

"InuYasha are you ok?" my mind was snapped back to the present as I looked to the woman that the little virgin I had taken advantage of became. She was even more beautiful the only thing marring her perfect creamy skin were the black and blue bruises and cuts.

"Feh, I should be asking you that. Are you in pain Kagome?"

Kagome gave me a sad smile. "Its nothing, not the first beating I had to take."

I was suddenly there with my hands on her shoulders and our noses inches apart. "What the fuck do you mean by that!" I snarled. How dare anyone hurt her.

Kagome flinched. "I have had a boyfriend or two since we last saw each other InuYasha and they weren't some of the nicest guys around."

I snarled as my grip tightened on her. My youkai was tearing my sanity way from with its snarls and growls.

"Did any of them hurt Mika? How bad did they hurt you Kagome?"

I felt her freeze and her eyes went wide.

"How-how do you know about Mika?" She asked in a trembling voice.

I calmed down as I back off of my injured female.

"Child services called me Monday and asked me to take her. I am her father after all."

Kagome seemed to go limp as if all of her energy had left her with my words.

"Why didn't you ever tell me about her Kagome?" I asked hurt that she had kept my daughter from me for so long.

Kagome looked up at me with a glare. "I tried to tell you about her!" she snapped. "I tried when I found out. Do you remember when I caught you with Kikyo behind the gym on graduation? I was looking for you to tell you that I was pregnant!"

I felt the breath leave me. I did remember that day.

FB

_I had to admit, Kagome had been fun but Kikyo knew what she was doing. I thought as Kikyo grinded against me as my hand slipped under her shirt._

_ I knew I'd have to break it off with Kagome soon. I didn't like to keep them once I had my way with them._

_"Oh! InuYasha…" Kikyo moaned as I nibbled her ear._

_Suddenly the scent of Lilies and roses reached my nose right before a gasp reached my ears._

_I turned around to see Kagome. She looked hurt and a little… green?_

_"Kagome are you ok?" I asked as I released Kikyo. My instinct, as much as I hated it, told me to care for her to comfort her but she took a step from me._

_"Oh yeah I'm peachy, I mean what girl doesn't like to find her boyfriend with another girl?" she asked sarcastically._

_I was hurt, I'll admit it, her words cut me like a knife. "Well can you blame? I mean Kagome you were a fun ride and all but I just don't love you anymore."_

_I could scent the tears that she held back and her scent had was lightly laced with… Cinnamon? Since when did she have cinnamon in her scent?_

_Suddenly she slapped me in the face hard adding a little of her spiritual power into it. It hurt like a bitch._

_"I hope you have a very nice life InuYasha Taisho because I'll have a nice life without you!"_

_Then she walked away from me taking that strange cinnamon scent with her_

FB End

"You were coming to tell me about… Mika?" I asked as I realized that the cinnamon scent coming off her that day had been the scent of new life growing inside her.

She nodded. "I tried when I found out she was a girl too." By this time she had silent tears falling from her eyes. "I thought you'd have liked to know that you were going to have a daughter. Maybe be there when she was born."

FB

_I was woken by my cell phone buzzing. I groaned as I lifted my head. I glanced to the chick next to me as she groaned and turned toward the wall. She was some girl from my business class. I was a freshman in collage now an had only been here a bout two weeks._

_I looked at my phone to see the name Kagome Higurashi on the screen._

_What the hell did she want? I wondered as my heart began to speed up. Even after that day at school and every other bitch and slut I'd fucked I still couldn't get Kagome out of my head. My demon would snarl in anger every time I took a woman that wasn't Kagome. It wanted it's mate… and so did I. Maybe she wants me back? I wonder hopefully._

_I answered the phone. "Hello?" I said as I sat up._

_"InuYasha?" she whimpered._

_"Yeah?" I asked as I pulled on my night pants._

_"I'm sorry its so late, I had to get the courage together to call you. Um, I have something very important to tell you can we meet somewhere?"_

_I looked to my clock.. It was one in the morning. "Its kind of late can't you just tell me over the phone?" She was quiet for a long time until she answered in an almost icy tone. "This isn't something that you say over the phone."_

_I gave an irritated growl. "Are you fucking serious Kagome? It can't be that important if it can wait till I can get dressed, get in my car, and drive to your house so you know what just forget it good night!"_

_Then I hung up and returned to my bed and woke the girl up. I was in need of some serious angry sex._

_FB End_

I felt my heart break all over again as I realized that not only would I have found out that I was having a baby girl but I would have seen her belly swollen with Mika inside, maybe even got to feel her kick if I had just done what she had asked of me.

I had always felt some shame in leaving my mate but now I wanted to go back in time and beat the shit out of myself. What kind of mate am I if I could do that? Kagome and Mika deserved someone better then me.

"I called you one last time after that InuYasha. You remember?" I looked at her and I was scared of what she would tell me next as the last time I had talked to her came to my mind.

FB

_I was laughing with Miroku and some of the other guys in my dorm room. Collage life was great. The only thing that would make it better is if Kagome was here._

_I felt my cell vibrate in my pocket. I picked it up and looked at it. Kagome's name flashed on the screen. I excused myself and answered it._

_"What?" I snapped even though all I wanted to do was beg her to take me back. it had been months since I'd seen her or talked to her._

_"InuYasha I really need to see you." I felt my heart speed up she wanted me?_

_"Ok I'm at my dorm why don't you head on over?" I waited to hear her say that she'd be over in ten minutes but instead she said in a quiet voice._

_"I can't. I'm at the hospital." I stopped. "What do you mean at the hospital? Are you sick?"_

_She began to whimper. "InuYasha please, can you come? I have something I need you to see that's here with me."_

_I looked back at the dorm room. "Why won't you trust me Kagome? Just tell me what it is and I'll come see you."_

_Suddenly she was cold. "Trust you? Like how when I trusted you with my heart and gave you my virginity? I trusted you then and you cheated on me with Kikyo."_

_"DAMN IT KAGOME!" I yelled. "Why can't you leave the past in the fucking past?"_

_I was pacing now. "You know what you aren't anything special, your just a stupid little bitch that spread her legs for me like all the others so just don't fucking call me anymore!"_

_"InuYasha please just come to the-" I hung up on her desperate crying voice. If the bitch wouldn't even trust me to tell me what was wrong before I made the drive there she didn't want me for mate either. So I was going to do whatever I could to forget about her._

FB End

I was brought out of my memories to see Kagome glaring at me with hurt an hatred.

"I was breast feeding her when you said those things to me InuYasha. I was breast feeding your newborn daughter and you basically called me a slut."

My ears where now plastered to me head as I let the female rant and get all her poisonous feelings out.

"Do you know how scared I was? I was still just seventeen when Mika was born; she was a month and a half premature. I wasn't ready to be a mom and she was so small and frail and looked just like you if she had been a boy I would have named her for you because she was practically your double!" she then began to sob. I reached for her but she jerked from my touch.

"The doctors said that had her father been around the pregnancy would have been easier, Your youkai was suppose to keep her healthy while she grew inside me. They said the lack of youkai was what caused me to go into premature labor three different times. The last time they couldn't stop it."

I knew that. I knew how important a father's youkai was for his pup while it grew in it's mother, it's a miracle that Kagome had not miscarried.

Kagome continued to cry and I felt tears going down my face as well.

"She needed you and you weren't there. You weren't there when she needed your youkai, when she needed you to protect her from the humans that hated half demons and they beat her when she was only in the first grade! You where never there!"

I couldn't take anymore before I knew what had happened she was in my arms and I was practically in her lap begging for her to forgive me while tears ran down my face.

"Please I'm sorry Kagome, I'm so sorry mate. I never should have left you. I knew you were my mate and I abandoned you. Please mate forgive me."

Kagome looked up at me. "I forgave you the night Mika was born alive, when I had her in my arms I forgave you for hurting me but I can't trust you again. You'll only hurt Mika and me again. You can't change."

I held her tight. "Please mate, let me prove myself." I pulled away so I could look her in the eyes.

"I've been taking care of Mika for almost a week now. She's at Shikon right now. She's at a school where she'll be accepted and where she can learn and be happy." Kagome looked at me.

"You don't know Mika very well, which as her father, that's sad.

She use to ask about you. And when she was nine I told who you where and that you … fell in love with someone else. I tried to tell her that if wanted to meet you I'd get a hold of you and let her meet you. She yelled at me and said that she hated you and never wanted to see you. She was hurt that you didn't love me and in her mind, that meant you didn't love her either."

Again my heart broke. I knew Mika didn't like me very much but I hadn't known that she's held this resentment since she was a little girl. Kagome was right; my selfish desire to leave Kagome in the beginning had very nearly cost my child her life. Her childhood had been filled by the abuse being a hanyou entailed.

"Kagome." I whispered as I held her close. "When they say you can leave, come live with me. You and Mika come stay with me. You don't have to sleep in my room, my bed, you can have your own. I don't want you two alone anymore. Let me prove myself that I can be a good mate and father." I looked her in the eye.

"I swear no women, no clubs, none of that I want you and my pup with me."

She looked me in the eyes and then she nodded her head.

"Ok, I'll let you prove yourself InuYasha. But I refused to sleep with you or be in any kind of relationship with you until I can trust you the way I did before." I smiled and squeezed her close to me careful of her injuries.

"You'll see Kagome, I'll take care of you and Mika. No one will ever hurt you again."

* * *

Hey everybody this chapter was just flowing out of me lol. So now we are getting into the past and what hapend with Inu and kag. Soon we'll get tinto Mika's childhood and now we know Naranku was the one that beat Kagome, of course most of you already knew that. So please review and thanks for all the great feedback I've been getting. Thanks for reading and enjoy


	7. Chapter 7: Mika's Drama

Chapter Seven: Mika's School Drama

Shikon Academy, Lunch, Mika

I was in the cherry tree outside the school cafeteria. I always felt safer high in a tree. Maybe I'm actual a cat hanyou instead of a dog. I took a deep breath of the city air, which almost made me gag, and I caught the scent of three different female dog demons.

"Hey hanyou!" I gave a nonchalant glance down to see three female Inus glaring back up at me. I rolled my golden eyes. Can't I ever get a break? I thought as I jumped down and landed on my feet.

"What ya want?" I said as I leaned against the tree trunk, trying to appear as unconcerned as possible.

"I knew it she's just a mutt from the ghetto." One said and I could practically hear the sneer in her voice. Her friends began to laugh. "Why are you here little mutt you aren't good enough to go to my school?" I opened one eye. This bitches where really bugging me so I did something I swore I'd never do, I used InuYasha as a weapon.

"At least I can get a ride from a Taisho. You probably have to walk while all the old pervs give cat calls and wolf whistles." The leader who had blonde hair and ice blue eyes gave a bark of a laugh.

She was way to skinny, if she hadn't been a demoness I'd say she were anorexic. She flipped her frizzy hair, split ends hitting me on my nose and all, and her eyes sparkled with malice.

"Since when is being a little whore something to brag about?" I narrowed my eyes at her.

"Yeah," the demoness on blondey's right said in a nasally voice. She had black hair that was cut in a bob and sharp green eyes.

"Everyone knows that any girl with InuYasha Taisho is screwing him, he's just a half breed just like you. And just like him, you're an embarrassment to our pack and dog demons everywhere." I nodded and smirked.

"And yet if he were you'd be fawning all over him hoping he'd fuck you little sluts, probably hoping for him to do all three at the same time."

My nose twitched as I scent their embarrassment and even a little arousal at the image my words must have provoked in their minds.

The blonde was about to growl out another insult until, "MIKA!" my ear twitched in Ai's direction as she and a she- wolf with red hair and blue eyes made their way over toward me and the three other demons.

"What you want now?" I growled at the human. She gave the three girls a glare but then turned her smile on me.

"My mom just called me! She said that InuYasha called her, your mom's awake!" I froze. She was awake, my nightmare was over. I could go home and back to my old school.

I looked to at Ai as I felt tears well up in my eyes. "She's awake? She's gonna be ok?" Ai nodded with a big smile on her face. Then the she wolf spoke up.

"Your dad called Kaede and checked you out and my mom is gonna drive you to see her." I looked at the wolf she was pretty her red hair was a deep russet and her eyes reminded me of someone.

"Who is your mom?" I asked eager to see my mother. "Oh!" the girl smacked her forehead. "I'm sorry I'm Sayuri I'm Mr. Garou's daughter my mom is Ayame, she's the secretary." I nodded. Well that explains why she looked familiar.

"Uh Hello we were having a conversation here." The blonde snapped as she and her friends were ignored.

"Geez Hana what are you and your little friends doing out here? If you're here who's giving blow jobs in the boy's bathroom?" Ai asked in a fake concern filled voice. I stifled a smile as the three dog demons went red in the face.

"Bitch, just because you're a fucking slayer doesn't mean that I won't rip your head off!"

"Try it!" Sayuri challenged as she and Hana got in each other's face.

"Hey Ai, Is InuYasha with me mom?" I asked as the two demonesses growled at each other.

"Ha! Just because you fuck him doesn't mean he's gonna go see your mommy for you." One of the girls said. This one had black hair but she had died purple streaks in it.

Ai scrunched up her nose at her then looked to me.

"See this is what I've been dealing with." I said as I turned my back to the hostile dogs.

"You three are sick." Ai said. "InuYasha isn't sleeping with her, he's her father." I glanced back at the three girls their mouths had dropped opened and their eyes looked like saucers.

"That's right girls. My grandfather is your alpha, and you accused his son of not just incest but sexual abuse of a minor. Do you think he'll be ok with that?"

Suddenly the girls where whimpering and apologizing as they ran with their tails between their legs.

The two remaining girls and me laughed our asses off.

"Now come on lets get you to your mom." Sayuri said as she led me to the parking lot.

We met her mom there and she smiled at me.

"Well come on slow poke your mom wants to see ya."

I got in Ayame's green Honda and then we were off.

* * *

Tokyo General, InuYasha's POV

I waited in the lobby for Ayame to get here with Mika. After Kagome and I had calmed down and talked things out she had asked for our daughter and as her mate I would make sure she got whatever she wanted so I called the old hag and asked her to send Mika here with someone.

As I thought on Mika and what Kagome had told me about her childhood it made sense why Mika seemed so… hard. The pup had been through hell but Kagome and her family had made sure she had been showered with all the love any hanyou could want and for that I was grateful.

I was pulled from my thoughts as the doors slid open and streak of silver and red raced pass me. I blinked to see Ayame with a smile on her face.

"If you're looking for your cub she ran that way." I nodded and ran to catch Mika.

I managed to catch the teen girl and wrap my arms around her waist.

"Hang on pup, the doctor is in there checking her over." I said as she struggled out of my arms.

"Ok, ok! I get it put me down!" She screeched.

And just as that happened the doctor came out of the room.

"Mama's girl huh?" he asked me. "I know what you're going through buddy." Then he walked away and the two of us watched him go then looked to the one another.

"Mika?" Kagome called softly. "Baby is that you?" I let Mika go and she power walked to her mother.

"Mommy, you're ok!" She cried as she buried her head in Kagome's chest and began to cry. Kagome softly pet our daughter's long silver hair and cooed reassurances to her as if Mika were still a pup. I walked over and took the chair next to Kagome's bed.

"I was so scared mommy!" Mika cried. "I thought he was going to kill you!"

"Shh, baby its ok I know, I'm fine, you're fine, everything will be fine."

"Kagome," I said. My mate and pup looked at me. Kagome with calm eyes full of serenity and Mika with tear filled eyes and a watery smile.

"Who attacked the two of you?" Kagome looked at me then to Mika.

"You didn't tell them baby?" She asked and Mika sniffled. "It wasn't their business." She mumbled.

Kagome groaned. "Mika, he could have come after you. Your father should have been told so he could protect you."

Mika didn't say anything just buried her face back in her mother's chest as if to block out what was going on.

"Kagome?" I asked.

"Do you remember Naraku from high school?" I nodded.

"Well I've been working as a waitress part time to help pay bills and Naraku has been coming to the diner for months and he's been sexually harassing me. He wanted me to sleep with him and I told him that I'd rather poke out my eyes and replace them with bombs. He didn't take that well, then I got a restraining order and that was the two days before He beat me and he even tried to rape me. Mika was able to fend him off but he hit her and broke her wrist."

By the time Kagome had finished talking my demon was already clawing it's way out.

"That. Bastard. Tried. To. Rape. You?" Kagome held on to Mika tighter obviously seeing my demon blood reacting to her words.

"InuYasha please calm down." She whispered. Mika pulled from her mother to get a better look at me and she seemed awed by what she saw and the power she felt from my youkai.

Suddenly the door opened and all I could think was that Naraku was coming back to hurt my family again so I turned to see the doctor but that didn't matter. He was a male and I had my pup and injured mate to protect. But before I could lunge Mika had her arms around my waist.

"Please, don't hurt him, he's gonna help mom, Daddy you have to calm down." I froze in the hanyou's hold. I had heard her whisper the word daddy to me. I calmed down and put my arms protectively around my daughter and held her to me. The doctor looked at me then Kagome. When Kagome nodded reassuringly he walked into the room.

As the panther and my mate talked I nuzzled Mika's head and whispered to her. "Don't worry pup I'll kill that bastard. He won't ever touch you or Kagome ever again I'll keep you safe." Mika cuddled closer to me and breathed in my scent.

"Well Ms. Higurashi it seems that you are well enough to go home."

Kagome smiled and looked to Mika and me.

"I'll call Dad and tell him to come get us." Then Mika moved from me and began to pack her mother' things and lay out a sundress she had pulled from a duffle bag.

"Mr. Taisho may I speak with you?" I followed the doctor out.

He turned to me and I saw a dead serious look in his eyes.

"Mr. Taisho a few days after you took custody of your daughter, a man came here looking for her." I arched an eyebrow and my instincts were on high alert. "He claimed to be her father but any demon could tell that he was a spider, not a dog. When he was told that she was already with her father he was enraged and he left."

I nodded. "Did he give a name?" I asked the panther nodded. "Yes he said is name was Naraku Onigumo."

* * *

Well Kagome is on her way home and we'll see how Mika takes having to stay with InuYasha a little longer lol. Hope you all liked it and please review.


	8. Chapter 8: Mistakes of the Past

Chapter Eight: Mistakes of the Past that Ruined my life

Mika Higurashi, September 26th, on the way to Taisho Manor.

I really thought my mother had a good head on her shoulders. I mean she's always been smart and not much of a masochist but apparently I was SO wrong. Why do I say that you ask? Because my mother was right next to the stupid prick that knocked her up and left her for the first bimbo that came along… Does anyone have any vodka? I need a drink.

"So Rin and Sesshomaru are having a baby?" Mom asked InuYasha as I curled in her side. I hated acting like a pup but it was instinct to be as close to my mother as I could get due to her long absence.

"Yeah, The cold hearted bastard might actually be an ok dad."

I rolled my eyes and glared. "You mean he won't make a run for it like some people." InuYasha glared at me but it was mom that scolded.

"Mika Sakura, I know I raised you better then that." I glared at her just as InuYasha glared at me.

"You're the one who is being gullible. You don't really think that this ass is gonna keep us around right?"

My mom flinched and blinked as if I had slapped her. "Mika,"

"I mean what woman in their right mind is gonna take a player back?"

"I am not taking him back. But we do have to see each other… We share a child so that implies that we have some kind of contact."

I folded my arms and huffed. "I am not a child!" InuYasha growled.

"Then why the hell are you acting like a disgruntled pup?" I gave an angry growl to the male that was butting into my life.

Suddenly I was taken by surprise and InuYasha put me in a headlock and forced me to bare my throat in submission. I looked at him out the corner of my eye. His eyes where red and teal and he had purple strips on his face.

"InuYasha Don't You DARE Hurt Her!" I gave a whimper as the demon that was supposed to be my father snapped his chomps at my mom. Then he turned to me and spoke. His voice was deeper and had a growl underlining it.

"I am sick and tired of that smart ass attitude pup. The half breed may be easy to push around but I will not stay silent." He tightened his grip around my neck and lifted my chin even farther back and I gave a pained whimper. "You WILL obey your sire and Alpha." I gave a small growl at that sire and alpha comment and the dick nipped underneath my chin as a reprimand. "Now pup, I'm going to let you go and you WILL show your Alpha the respect he deserves."

Then he released me and I turned to him and spat right in his face. "That's all the respect you deserve from me you son of a bitch!" just then the car stopped and I was out of the car in the blink of the eye.

I hate him, I thought as tears blurred my vision. I'll always hate him.

* * *

Kagome's Pov, after Mika ran away.

I stared at the hanyou turned demon as he stared after my little girl. Many people believed that InuYasha's Demon was a brutal, mindless killing machine but I knew different. He was fireclay protective, just like his hanyou and human forms, and he could be a gentle lover but, unfortunately, this side of him is where his temper comes from.

"InuYasha." I said as I put a hand to his shoulder. His head snapped toward me and I saw the pain he felt in his red and blue eyes. His ears were plastered to his head and even in this terrifying form he looked like a puppy that just got kicked by its master.

"Just give her time InuYasha. She's just scared of getting hurt again. You hurt her when you weren't there."

He gave a contented growl as he began to nuzzle my neck but I pushed him away. "I'm sorry InuYasha but I can't go back to the way things were. Right now we are like a divorced couple that share a daughter… That's all." He looked even more dejected as he gave a whimper.

I couldn't help it I gave him a comforting ear scratch. "I'm sorry InuYasha." He grabbed my hand.

"Mate?" I gave him a sad smile. "Maybe one day."

Then I walked away.

I walked through the door to see Izayoi and Rin staring up the stairs.

"I hope she's ok." I heard Rin murmured as she rubbed her swollen middle. "She'll be fine." I said and the spun around so fast they almost did a complete one eighty.

"KAGOME!" they shouted then wrapped me in a hug between the two of them.

I laughed as they began to babble about how much they missed me and how much they already loved Mika and what a wonderful job I'd done raising her. I was taken by surprise yet again when a muscled arm wrapped around my shoulders. I looked up to see Toga Taisho, InuYasha's father.

"Its good to see that smile again. We missed you little one." Then he looked to the door to see the dejected form of his youngest son.

"I take it InuYasha will have to earn the right to be called mate back huh?" I nodded. "Yes but Mika might be even harder then me to convince. The older demon nodded in understanding but I could see that it hurt him to see his little boy so wounded.

* * *

Dinner Time, still Kagome's POV

I walked up to where Izayoi had said Mika's room was. I was a little surprised to find out that InuYasha had insisted she be right across the hall from him. I knocked on the door.

"GO AWAY!" Mika's voice was full of hurt anger and rage. I opened the door.

"It's time to eat baby." I said and she peeked out at me from underneath the covers. She had changed into her pajamas and her face was tear stained and her beautiful silver hair was in a messy ponytail.

"I'm not hungry." She bit out. I sat on the bed. "What's wrong baby girl?" I asked as I scratched her ear for comfort.

She gave a sad sob. "We were supposed to be home now, mama, not still here with him. He doesn't want us. He'll just use us then throw us away." The she crawled into my lap and buried her face in my chest and cried even more. "Give him a chance baby, everybody makes mistakes. He just wants to love you."

She cried even harder. "You're gonna get hurt again. Then you're gonna hate me because of him."

I grabbed her face and forced her to meet my eye. "I will NEVER hate you. You are my only child; you are part of my soul. I could never hate you."

She sniffled but nodded her understanding. "Now you wanna come join us for dinner? She shook her head. "I'm not hungry I just want to sleep."

"Ok, I love you my sweet baby girl." Then I kissed her and left closing the door only to run into InuYasha.

* * *

InuYasha's POV

I heard every single thing that was said as I stood outside the door. When Kagome had said she was going to check on Mika I had been worried. She was limping from her injuries. They weren't bad enough to keep her immobile but they still hurt her.

I listened as Mika cried and asked Kagome why they had to stay with him. It hurt me that Mika was so afraid of me that she was scared that I'd do something that would ultimately make her mother hate her.

Kagome came out of the room looking tired. "Is she alright?" I asked as Kagome closed the door.

Kagome looked at me and gave me a hard look. In her eyes I saw the power that only a mother protecting her child could have.

"You better prove that you can change. Because if you hurt my baby I'll make your life a living hell InuYasha."

Then she left to go down stairs and I felt my heart sink. How was I going to fix this mess? A mess that had been here for Fifteen years. I looked to Mika's door. "I'll make you see Mika. I'll earn your trust, I have to.

* * *

Sorry the chapter was so short. I need a filler chapter to get Kagome home. Things begin to heat up in chapter nine: The Kid Trap.

You know like the Parent Trap except its Mika instead lol.


End file.
